Frozen Inside
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Arthur falls for Ellie but discovers a secret, will anything come between them? AU


Title: Frozen Inside

Pairing: Arthur Morgan/Ellie Bronte

Rating: K+

A/N: Only own Ellie, rest belong to Rockstar Games

Summary: Arthur falls for Ellie but discovers a secret, will anything come between them? AU

Chapter One

Arthur Morgan had been seeing Ellie for almost a year and they were close to each other, as Ellie was by the lake in Valentine, she had a letter in her hand from her mother, and Arthur went to check if she was ok and he put his hand on her shoulder and she then handed him the letter, Arthur saw in the letter that Ellie's birth father was Edgar Ross, one of the Pinkertons and this shocked him and he knew that it shocked Ellie too, Ellie told Arthur that she didn't want to lose him; Ellie was upset and Arthur held her close to him, Arthur comforted her and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and he knew that Dutch would have to know, Ellie was also scared of how Dutch would react, Arthur went to tell Dutch who talked with Ellie and she told him that she would leave the gang if he wanted her to, Dutch told her that she would have to go and Ellie understood and then she went to get her stuff and she walked away on her horse, she left a note in Arthur's tent for him, Ellie then left and later when Arthur got back to camp, he was looking for Ellie, when he went into his tent and saw the note from Ellie and he saw that she left cause Dutch told her to and now Arthur went to see Dutch and he wanted to know why, Dutch told Arthur why Ellie had to leave and then Arthur told Dutch that if Ellie was still around then she could of lied to her father about where the gang would go next, Dutch didn't think of that and now he felt bad for telling Ellie to leave, neither Arthur or Dutch knew where Ellie would go and Arthur missed her so much and Arthur told Dutch that he loved Ellie.

Few days had passed, a letter came to the camp for Arthur and he saw that it was from Ellie and as Arthur found out that Ellie was in Sant Denis, Arthur got on his horse and he went to Saint Denis to see Ellie and he found where she was staying and when Ellie let him into her room, Arthur went to Ellie and he kissed her, when she kissed him too and he held her close to him, Ellie then tells Arthur that she missed him and he then tells her that he missed her too, Ellie was almost crying when Arthur held her close to him and he had his hand on her cheek, he told her that he loved her and Ellie told Arthur that she loved him too, Arthur didn't want to leave Ellie and he stayed overnight with Ellie, as they were in bed together, Ellie had her hand on his chest as she cuddled into him and she was gentle when she had her hand on his chest, Ellie softly sighed as she cuddled into his side, Arthur hoped that he could still see Ellie when he could and stay nights with her and after a while, Arthur and the gang moved to Saint Denis to rob a bank there, as Edgar Ross caught up with his daughter Ellie and she tried to get away from him, her dad then slapped Ellie across the face, when there a gunshot and Edgar Ross was hit in the head and Ellie ran off, she found herself at Shady Belle and she snuck inside and went upstairs and into a room, not knowing that it was Arthur's room, she was sitting up on his bed, she was still shaking after what happened, when the gang got back to Shady Belle, Arthur went into his room and when he opened the door and he saw Ellie on his bed and he went over to his bed, he put his hand on his leg and she then over to him and cuddled into him as she needed to feel safe again and she hoped that she would be safe again, Arthur asked Ellie to leave with him and Ellie looked into his eyes and she tells Arthur that she will leave with him, Arthur kissed Ellie softly and she kissed him.

Arthur then got another letter and it was from his ex girlfriend Mary Linton, when Arthur told Ellie about the letter, when Arthur went to see his ex, Ellie went with him, when Mary tried to make her move on Arthur when Ellie pushed Mary and as Arthur told Mary that Ellie was his girlfriend, when Mary didn't believe Arthur and when Ellie put her hand on his back as Arthur wrapped his arm around Ellie and as Mary then tried to attack Ellie, only for Ellie to slap Mary hard and then Arthur warned Mary to never contact him again as then both Arthur and Ellie walked away together, Ellie loved Arthur and she knew how much she meant to him and Arthur stayed close to Ellie and they went back to where Ellie was staying, once back in the room, they shared a soft kiss and Ellie knew how much she loved Arthur and he knew that, Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and he then put a kiss on her left shoulder as he held her close to him and then Arthur told Ellie how much he loved her, when they kissed softly, when Arthur tells Ellie that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and then Ellie told Arthur that she wants the same as he did, Arthur smiled softly as they went to bed together and Arthur kept his hand on her side lovingly.

Arthur then tells Ellie that he knows who killed her dad and then Arthur tells her that it was Javier who did it and that made Ellie glad that her dad was dead and Arthur smiled softly and as Ellie shared a kiss with Arthur and it got passionate between them and Arthur knew how happy he was to be with Ellie and after a while, Dutch went to see Ellie and he told her how bad he felt about what he did and then Dutch told Ellie that he was sorry for what he did and Ellie understood his reasons and then as Arthur went to collect a bounty from someone for Strauss, Ellie went with him and as Arthur was about to be spat at, Ellie shot him and Ellie went to see where the money was stashed and once she found it, she handed it to Arthur who then took it to Strauss.

Arthur went back to Shady Belle to get his stuff so he could leave with Ellie, when more Pinkertons turned up and Arthur had to help keep the gang safe and Ellie helped too, as one of them taunted Ellie about her dad and then Ellie shot him in the face, and Ellie went back into Arthur's room and she sighed softly, when Arthur joined Ellie in his room, Arthur then asked Ellie to marry him, when she agreed to be his wife, Arthur the ring on her finger and they shared a soft loving kiss, when they got married at the camp with Swanson doing the honours and Arthur smiled softly as they tied the knot and were now officiallty married and Ellie was glad to be married to Arthur and she loved him so much and always would, Arthur gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Arthur lead Ellie to the lake and he gave her a loving hug and they were so close to each other, Ellie loved Arthur so much and always would.

Ellie and Arthur got up early the following day, they packed up and left the camp to have a new life together and settle down into married life, Arthur was happy with Ellie and he knew how much he loved her and always would for the rest of his life and Arthur hoped that he and Ellie would start a family when the time was right and Ellie stayed close to Arthur as they found somewhere to start their married life together, Arthur carried Ellie inside their new home and he then kissed her lovingly as they remained close to each other and Arthur placed his hand on her arm and Arthur loved Ellie so much and he knew that she was the love of his life, Ellie had her hand on his chest as they shared a soft kiss as Arthur smiled softly as he knew how much he loved Ellie and they were close to each other, Ellie was close to Arthur as he gave her a loving cuddle and he asked her if she wanted to try for a baby with him when the time was right, Ellie told Arthur that she wanted to and they both agreed to wait until the time was right to have a baby together.

Arthur was happy with Ellie and he knew that she was the only one for him and they had a happy future together, Ellie always cuddled close to Arthur when they were in bed together and Ellie was safe with Arthur and she loved him so much and he knew it, as a few months passed since they married and Ellie told Arthur that she was ready to have a baby with him, when Arthur softly kissed Ellie, when it lead to passion and they had some fun together and afterwards, Ellie cuddled into Arthur as he held her close to him and Arthur was happy with Ellie and she knew how much she loved him, Arthur was happy with Ellie and they were in bed together and Arthur held Ellie close to him and Arthur kissed Ellie softly and as they were close to each other as Ellie was happy with Arthur and they were happy together and had a happy life together.

Ellie found out a few weeks later that she was pregnant and she tells Arthur that she was pregnant, Arthur kissed Ellie lovingly as they were having a baby together, Arthur put his hand on her stomach, Ellie was happy and they shared a kiss to celebrate their unborn baby and Arthur placed a soft kiss on her tummy, Ellie knew how happy Arthur was to be a dad and she knew how much it meant to him, Ellie was happy to be pregnant with his baby, Arthur stayed close to Ellie as he was keeping her safe and Arthur loved knowing that Ellie was carrying his baby, Ellie was happy to be pregnant with his baby and they bonded with their unborn baby and as Arthur showed Ellie some love and they were happy together and they had close bond with each other.

Arthur was happy that he was going to be a dad and he wanted to bond with their unborn baby and Ellie placed a soft kiss on his cheek and Arthur was so happy and they were close to each other and Arthur had his hand on Ellie's stomach and it made Arthur proud that Ellie was carrying his baby, Ellie was happy to be pregnant, Arthur made sure that Ellie had everything she needed and Arthur knew how much he loved Ellie and their unborn baby and he knew how much Ellie meant to him and Arthur stayed close to Ellie and he kept his hand on her stomach and Arthur placed a soft kiss on her tummy and Ellie was glowing while pregnant and it made Arthur love her even more and he showed her love and then Arthur gave Ellie a soft loving kiss and she smiled in their kiss.

Few months had passed and Ellie went into labour with Arthur by her side, when after a few hours, Ellie gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Arthur was proud of Ellie and he kissed her softly as he saw his newborn baby daughter for the first time and both Ellie and Arthur agreed to name her Maddie Rose Morgan, Arthur got to hold baby Maddie and he instantly loved her and he was so happy to be a dad to his little baby girl with Ellie and they were a happy family and Ellie knew how much she and their baby daughter meant to Arthur and he allowed to take them home and Arthur was glad to take his little family home and Ellie knew how happy Arthur was to be a dad to Maddie and he built up his bond with his baby daughter, Ellie loved being a mom to her little girl and she was glad that she had a happy marriage to Arthur and they were happy together and they shared a soft kiss together and Arthur knew how much Ellie meant to him along with their baby daughter and Arthur was proud to be a dad to his daughter as Ellie bonded with their baby daughter Maddie and as Arthur was so happy with Ellie and their daughter.

The End


End file.
